starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Brood War Introduction
StarCraft: Brood War is the sequel to StarCraft. This expansion pack added to the original game new units to each race. For the terran race the Valkyrie and medic were added. For the protoss race, the dark templar, dark archon and Corsair were added. For the zerg race, the lurker and devourer were added.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. At the end of the Great War, the protoss hero Tassadar sacrificed himself to slay the Overmind in a powerful blast of Dark Templar energy.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. The Protoss With the death of the Overmind and multiple cerebrates, the zerg ran rampant and leaderless across Aiur, homeworld of the protoss, slaughtering everything in their path. The protoss leadership, known as the Conclave, was eradicated along with 70% of the protoss population. A small number of protoss heroes, including Aldaris, Fenix and Zeratul, plus their terran ally Jim Raynor survived to try to protect the protoss survivors. The Emperor and his Dominion Having succeeded in overthrowing the corrupt Terran Confederacy, Arcturus Mengsk established the Terran Dominion and crowned himself Emperor. The other terran factions quickly joined the Dominion in hopes that Mengsk would protect them from the alien menace. While the protoss and zerg continued to battle on Aiur, Mengsk took steps to consolidate power. With the aid of General Edmund Duke, Emperor Mengsk assimilated most of the remaining Confederate forces into his own ranks. Having finally become the supreme terran power in the sector, Mengsk wondered what had happened to his former lieutenant, Sarah Kerrigan, the Zerg Queen of Blades. The Terminal Agenda The United Powers League, based on Earth, had been watching and recording the Koprulu Sector terrans since their exile. The UPL saw no reason to interfere in the Koprulu Sector until they became aware of the existence of the protoss and zerg. The UPL had never made contact with any alien species before, and panic spread throughout the UPL, which feared alien invasion of Earth. The fear even brought the few Earth nations not under the command of the UPL into its fold. The organization changed its name to the United Earth Directorate and took on a militant stance towards the aliens. After monitoring the protoss and zerg for several months, the UED believed they had discerned their strengths and weaknesses. The UED collected an Expeditionary Force, whose purpose was to conquer the entire Koprulu Sector. It was led by Admiral Gerard DuGalle and his friend, Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov. They were given orders to take control of the zerg and use them to pacify protoss activity in the Koprulu Sector. Brood War The Brood War got its name from an effective "civil war" among the zerg. The Zerg Broods split into a Renegade Zerg faction under the control of Daggoth, while the the Queen of Blades vied with him for control of the zerg,Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13. and both the protoss and the terrans would be drawn into this conflict. Brood War Introduction Movie The game opened with a few terrans in a trench, defending themselves from a bloody zerg assault. A battlecruiser which appeared overhead was hailed as promised air support, though the ship did not open fire on the zerg forces. In the battlecruiser, the Aleksander, "Morituri te salutant" (Latin: "Those about to die salute you") plays on a vintage phonograph while two terrans speak. The bald man is Admiral Gerard DuGalle, and the slightly younger man smoking a cigar is Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov. DuGalle demanded Stukov watch the ongoing massacre of the terrans. Stukov said he has seen tapes of zerg already, but DuGalle insisted he watch the battle with his own eyes to fully understand the power of the zerg. As the zerg began to overrun the colony, a UED crew member asked if they should intervene to save the remaining terrans; DuGalle declined and ordered the battlecruiser to leave the area. A lone marine watched DuGalle's ship leave as his trench was overrun by zerglings, while the background opera music crescendoed to a dramatic finale and a sudden cut to black.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. Notes According to the strategy guide, Terran Dominion emperor Arcturus Mengsk must deal with Sarah Kerrigan, the woman he betrayed, and "a conspiracy deep within his own ranks". Some of the information appears to have been out of date. No conspiracy was revealed in Mengsk's Dominion, although this may have been a reference to the low-ranked Lieutenant Samir Duran, formerly of Alpha Squadron. References External links * Blizzard Entertainment Brood War site Category:Storyline